


Law and Disorder

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Chaotic Teenagers, Gen, Humor, Parent Luke, Police Officer Luke, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Luke responds to a call, hoping and praying that his kids aren’t the ones involved.





	Law and Disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

When the call came over the radio for a disturbance at a store not far from his apartment, Luke called in. He was in the area and this sounded easier than most of situations he dealt with at work. Being a police officer did not bring you into contact with a lot of good people. Or the good ones you did meet were generally having spectacularly awful days. 

No one was happy to see him coming. He understood that. 

Flipping on the lights of his car, he took off down the street to the store where he frequently shopped with Jocelyn and Clary. Luke knew the store well, was on a first-name basis with most of the employees, and the last thing he wanted was for something terrible to happen there. He hoped Jocelyn was at home and Clary was out with Simon and none of them were anywhere near the store. 

But, as Luke turned the corner to pull up in front of the shop, his tune changed. 

The radio crackled back to life. “Be advised, witness is reporting culprits are two teenagers.” Luke jumped out of the car, wracking his memory for any time Simon might have said he had a gig that night. 

_Please let him have a gig. Please let him have a gig. Don’t let this be them._

Brooklyn was a big neighborhood. There was a chance it wasn’t Clary and Simon but... Luke didn’t raise those hellions and not know a thing or two about the trouble they could cause.

Inside the store, everything seemed in order. One customer was checking out and while she and cashier kept glancing towards the back of the store, it was otherwise just an average evening. The cashier met his eyes and nodded to the back. “They’re back there, I think. Give it a minute and you’ll hear them.”

Luke held his breath and took one step towards the back of the store when he heard it. 

“Hold on, Fray!”

“Come on, Lewis! Just do it!”

He let out a long, slow sigh; the sigh of a parent who knew their kids were always up to no good but wanted to believe that maybe just this one time, it wasn’t them. The sigh of a parent only ended up disappointed, once more. A moment later, the cart raced past him. 

Red hair flying behind the passenger as she shrieked in delight. 

Glasses falling off the one pushing as he sprinted as best he could.

Neither saw him and Luke shook his head in disbelief for a moment before shouting, “Stop! Police!”

The looks on their faces were comical as they skidded to a halt, recognizing the tone of voice instantly. “Sorry, Luke,” they mumbled as Clary stumbled out of the cart and Simon walked it back to the front. 

Luke turned to go smooth things over with the owner. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too upset. 

There was no harm done, just stupid kids having fun. 

His stupid kids.


End file.
